Transylvania
by Jose-B-DragonMarino
Summary: Si, un equipo fue eliminado. Pero, nadie se ha preguntado que ocurre cuando regresan , y mas, si hablamos de un lugar como Transilvania
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, fanfiction. Después de tanto tiempo, jeje. Bueno, debo decir que el episodio 7 de Total Drama Ridonculous Race fue uno de mis favoritos. Siempre me han gustado los episodios de terror. Sin más, este oneshot ambientado en el final del episodio y protagonizado por el equipo eliminado. Si no has visto RR , con tiene spoilers de eliminaciones**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Fresh TV y sus creadores**

… **..**

. Bloggers, están afuera de la competencia. Esas habían sido las últimas palabras que Don les había dirigido. No es como si fuera tan importante. Si, Tom y Jen habían entrado a la competencia con el objetivo de ganarla, pero al menos habían conservado su amistad mutua y estaban listos para volver a hacer lo que más les gustaba, compartir su afición por la moda con todos sus seguidores por internet

Lo malo de ser el equipo eliminado, era que debían regresar por su cuenta a casa. Transilvania de seguro se veía solitaria y aterradora a esas horas y la luna llena aun brillaba arriba. Los murciélagos aun volaban en bandadas y se escuchaba aullar a los lobos.

. Vaya, observo Tom, no lo había notado durante el desafio cuando estábamos con todos los demás, pero este lugar sí que es aterrador

. Vamos, contesto entusiasmada su compañera, como puedes pensar en eso cuando volveremos a casa pronto. No puedo esperar a actualizar el blog, y a estrenar los modelos que compre en Paris. Además, es solo otro lugar más, todas esas cosas como hombres lobo y vampiros, no existen, jajjja

. Cierto, jajja, que tontería

En ese instante , se oyó un aullido más fuerte que los anteriores . Jen no pudo evitar asustarse y tomar fuertemente la mano de su compañero, igualmente sobresaltado

. Uh. Eso no fue nada…trato de reponerse Jen, mejor démonos prisa

. Si, jejje , mejor vámonos.

Poco después los blogueros se encontraban exactamente en el mismo cementerio donde habían realizado el desafio.

. No había un sepulturero por aquí. Observo Jen

. Habrá Tomado un descanso. Tom trato de tranquilizar a su compañera , pero en realidad el mismo estaba bastante asustado

. Si, si Seguro es eso. Vamonos de aquí. Contesto ella

Cuando los bloggers estaban por dejar atrás tan oscura atmosfera, algo se movio entre los arbustos

Tom y Jen no podían ocultarlo Estaban realmente asustados , y se tomaron fuertemente de las manos. Antes de darles tiempo a otra cosa, una criatura con características humanas y de lobo, enorme y cubierta de pelo, con brillantes ojos rojos y largos colmillos, se dejo ver ante ambos

Los bloggers gritaron. La criatura se dirigió hacia donde estaban

. No, no es posible, temblaba Jen mientras abrazaba a su compañero. Estas cosas no existen. Tom estaba aún más asustado, pero dio un paso al frente ante la criatura .

. Jen, le dijo el blogger a su compañera y amiga, escapa, huye rápido

La criatura lobo se disponía a atacarlo, pero fue detenido por el impacto de una bolsa de compras .

. Déjalo en paz, tu, enorme perro fenómeno.

Jen no había seguido el consejo, de ningún modo iba a dejar solo a su compañero, pero eso hizo que el hombre lobo cambiara de objetivo rápidamente. Pronto se encontraba exactamente sobre ella. Extremadamente molesto, el monstruo empezó a desgarrar su ropa

. Ahh. Basta, basta. Ese era un top muy caro, gritaba Jen

Más allá de lo extremo de la situación, la chica no dejaba de darle mucha importancia a su imagen. Tom intento ayudar, pero todo fue muy rápido. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, y mientras Jen seguía quejándose sobre su top estropeado, el hombre lobo la mordió fuertemente en el brazo.

La fashionista soltó un grito. Tom, aun aterrado, saco fuerzas de la situación y encontrando casualmente la pala del sepulturero, golpeo fuertemente al hombre lobo con ella, haciendo que la atención de este se dirigiera hacia él, mientras Jen miraba su herida en el brazo con una expresión de dolor. En ese instante, la brillante luna llena fue ocultada por las nubes. El lobo, que estaba listo para atacar a Tom, huyo rápidamente al perderse la luna. Luego se retiró de vista de los compañeros

Tom aun tenia la pala en su mano y respiraba profundamente.

Eso fue horrible se dijo a sí mismo, me desmayaría ahora mismo si no fuera por…oh, no, Jen

. Tom, dijo ella con pocas fuerzas, esto duele mucho.

El blogger rápidamente fue junto a su compañera, pero la verdad no tenía idea de como ayudarla, solo pudo preguntarle como se sentía

Me duele mi brazo, pero fuera de eso creo que estoy bien. Necesito algún vendaje , contesto ella. Oye Tom, gracias, ahuyentaste a esa…cosa. Luego, le dio un amistoso abrazo a su compañero mientras este buscaba algunas cosas para su herida

No fue nada, Jen. Además, no fui yo. Escapo al ocultarse la luna. Oh, mira , las nubes se disipan, espero que no regrese, debemos apresurarnos. Ademas necesitaras ropa nueva, jaja

. Si. Esa cosa estropeo mi top caro. Vaya, que bonita se ve la luna . Observo Jen, ya que al disiparse las nubes, la luna llena había vuelto a brillar arriba

. Debemos apresurarnos. Jen, me estas escuchando . Al ver que su compañera no contestaba, el blogger dio vuelta su cara para mirarla. Ella estaba mirando a la luna, respiraba agitadamente y sus ojos empezaban a cambiar su tono negro a un fuerte rojo

Tom le dirigio una mirada de preocupación y profundo miedo. Si, los bloggers de la moda nunca se habían preocupado demasiado por esta clase de leyendas. Por lo cual no es extraño que por un momento hayan olvidado un importante detalle, que es lo que ocurre cuando se es mordido por un hombre lobo

….

 **Bueno, fue corto. Pero quería hacerlo, jaja. Espero les haya gustado. Disculpen la estructura de los diálogos, es culpa de mi teclado.**

 **Reviews y críticas constructivas son bienvenidas como siempre**

.


	2. Chapter 2

**El desafío de Transilvania acaba de terminar. Sin ninguna idea de lo que le ocurrió al equipo eliminado, los otros estaban en sus carros preparados para el próximo destino, pero algo inesperado surgiría pronto**

 **Las hermanas, los bailarines de hielo y los profesionales de la televisión iban en el primero; Kitty y Owen jugaban un poco, mientras que Noah no podía dejar de mirar a Emma y los patinadores estaban ocupados discutiendo. Aún era luna llena**

 **\- Sabes, Emma señaló, es extraño, pero no veo a los demás en ningún lugar.**

 **\- A quién le importa, respondió Josee, más ventaja para nosotros.**

 **\- No, es sólo que, este lugar sigue siendo aterrador, ya sabes. Kitty agregó y Owen estuvo de acuerdo**

 **Los ruidos de la noche tampoco ayudaban , pero nada fuera de lo normal. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que esa normalidad fuera bruscamente interrumpida. Algo asustó al burro, que casi se escapó con un carro todo, dejando a los concursantes en medio de un bosque oscuro. Se preguntaron qué podría asustar al animal así y pronto obtuvieron la respuesta, tres grandes hombres lobo emergieron de las sombras. Dos de ellos parecían ser hombres , y uno de ellos podría ser hembra**

 **\- Ok, ahora esto es aterrador, Kitty señaló. Por primera vez Noah dejó sus ojos de cachorro y estaba tan asustado como los otros**

 **Las criaturas estaban listas para atacar, cuando se escuchó el sonido de un arma . Fueron las cadetes y los mejores amigos**

 **\- También perdimos nuestro carro, tal vez necesiten ayuda con estas ... cosas**

 **Gracias a Dios que están aquí, chicos, Owen sonrió y abrazó a ambas cadetes. Los mejores amigos aún estaban shockeados por todo lo ocurrido.**

 **Los cadetes apuntaron sus armas.**

 **\- Tres de ellos son mucho, observó Sanders, espero que podamos luchar un poco más.**

 **Pronto, se dieron cuenta de que uno de los hombres lobo se había perdido de vista . De repente, apareció justo detrás de Emma y la ataco , desgarrando toda su chaqueta y parte de su camisa y pantalones en el proceso.**

 **Mientras Emma gritaba pidiendo ayuda, y las cadetes estaban ocupados tratando con los otros lobos, Kitty lanzó su teléfono al monstruo**

 **\- Manténte alejado de mi hermana , bestia**

 **Tuvo éxito en el sentido de que dejo a Emma sola, pero luego se enfocó en Kitty. Emma quería ayudar, pero estaba herida por los arañazos. Fue Owen quien vino a protegerla**

 **. Mientras tanto, los cadetes lograron asustar a los otros dos lobos con las balas, pero sabían que era sólo temporal y las balas no eran perpetuas. Poco tiempo después, las nubes oscuras escondieron la luna llena. El hombre lobo que hirió a Emma, y estaba atacando a Kitty, Owen y los demás, el que podía ser una mujer, gritó de dolor y comenzó a cambiar de nuevo a su forma humana. Era Jen, y cayo inconsciente, desnuda, tan pronto como recuperó su forma humana.**

 **Todos se sorprendieron y Owen se quitó la camisa y la cubrió con ella**

 **\- Prisa. Sanders aconsejó. Necesitamos llevarla con nosotros antes de que regrese la luna llena. Esas nubes pueden ser temporales**

 **\- Pero Emma está herida. Dijeron ambas Carrie y Kitty**

 **\- No te preocupes, está bien. Puedo levantarme al menos ,Emma dijo**

 **Pronto, Sanders demostró que tenía razón, y regresó la luna llena. Incluso inconsciente, el cuerpo de Jen empezó a calentarse.**

 **\- Oh no. Era lo único que todo el mundo podía decir**

 **\- Chicos, ¿por qué es tan caliente aquí. Emma dijo, mirando la luna llena**

 **\- Emma . solo te araño , cierto. -preguntó Sanders nerviosamente. Sé el mito del hombre lobo, si no es mordedura, no hay ninguna infección**

 **\- Tal vez los mitos están equivocados chicos , dijo Jacques asustado. Jen estaba cambiando rápido y Emma seguía sintiéndose extraña.**

 **\- Hum, Sist. Estás bien. Kitty preguntó horrorizada**

 **Pero Emma no respondió , solo miraba fijamente la luna llena. El calor invadia cada parte de su cuerpo , y sin importarle todos los testigos , se quitó violentamente lo que quedaba de su camisa . Noah aún estaba tan asustado como todos pero no pudo dejar de admirar la escena. Era obvio, estaba cambiando , un arañazo había sido suficiente. Mientras Emma comenzaba, Jen nuevamente había cambiado por completo**

… **.**

 **Continuara…**


End file.
